Soldiers
by Krayt-Eagle
Summary: Songfic:: The Exile lays down his feelings on the mic [strange, strange idea I couldn't get out of my head]


I _really _don't know what I was thinking when I started this...

Well, I listened to the begining of this wrap song and thought, _'wow, that has kotor Exile written all over it!'_ So, I figured, if the Exile were a 'gansta', I'd assume that these would be the lyrics that would slip from his/her mouth about life, the war, M/Revan, his/her crew, and the unforgiving Council.

Again, I really didn't know what I was thinking when I started this...

**Disclaimer-I do not own this song. I copied the lyrics from the sight I own nothing, some moderation was made with the lyrics to fit with the Star Wars Universe.**

-Clean-

**Eminem; Like Toy Soldiers**

_Step by step, heart to heart, left right left_

_We all fall down..._

_-_

_Step by step, heart to heart, left right left_

_We all fall down like toy soldiers_

_Bit by bit, torn apart, we never win_

_But the battle wages on for toy soldiers_

_-_

I'm supposed to be the soldier, who never blows his composure

Even though I hold the weight of the whole Order on top my shoulders

I am never supposed to show it, my crew ain't supposed to know it

Even if it means goin' toe to toe with my Mentor it don't matter

I'd never drag them in battles that I can't handle, unless I absolutely have to

I'm supposed to set an example

I need to be the leader, my crew looks for me to guide 'em

If some junk ever just pop off, I'm supposed to be beside 'em

Now, the war I tried to squash it, but it was too late to stop it

There's a certain line you just don't cross and he crossed it

I heard him say he's takin' away half the fleet and I just lost it

It was crazy, him leaving us, in this expanding Republic credit pit

And even though the battle was won, I feel like we lost it

I spent too much energy on it, and honestly, I'm exhausted

And I'm so caught in it I almost feel like I'm the one who caused it

This ain't what I wanted from the war, it's not why I got in it

It was never my option, for someone to get killed

Why would I wanna destroy something I helped build

It wasn't my intentions, my intentions were good

I went through my whole career without ever intendin' someone's doom

Now it's just out of respect, for not runnin' my mouth

And talkin' about something that I knew nothing about

Plus they told me to get out, that this just wasn't my beef

So I did, I just fell to the Rim, watched and gritted my teeth

-

_Step by step, heart to heart, left right left_

_We all fall down like toy soldiers_

_Bit by bit, torn apart, we never win_

_But the battle wages on for toy soldiers_

_-_

They hold the weapon of mine which is fine I don't ever even give it my mind

Yet we still have soldiers that are on the front lines

Who are willing to die for us as soon as we give the orders

Never to extort us, strictly to show they support us

We'll maybe shout 'em out bein' grateful for their loyal-ness

To show them we love 'em back and let 'em know how important it is

To have the Protectors of the Republic watching over our corners

Their loyalty to us is worth more than any award is

But I am tryin' to have none of my crew hurt or murdered

It ain't worth it I can't think of a more perfect way to word it

Then to just say that I love them too much to see the verdict

I'll walk away from it all before I let it go any further

But don't get it twisted, it's not a plea that I'm coppin'

I'm just willin' to be the bigger man

That followed Revan, now I'm gonna stop yappin'

Cuz frankly I'm sick of talkin'

I'm not gonna let someone else's coughin' rest on my conscience cuz-

-

_Step by step, heart to heart, left right left_

_We all fall down like toy soldiers_

_Bit by bit, torn apart, we never win_

_But the battle wages on for toy soldiers_

_-_

_Step by step, heart to heart, left right left_

_We all fall down..._

- -

Quite a few grammar errors, but that's wrap for ya.

I'm just hopin' that someone out there in cyberspace can agree with me that it does in some narrow way relate to how the Exile feels...


End file.
